


a silent room.

by kobusrain



Series: Dark Forests [2]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychological Horror, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Are you broken yet?





	a silent room.

A silent room. 

No light. No furniture. No windows. Just one empty room with a door leading to the outside. There sat one girl, right in the centre, looking around. Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, but she could not find anything aside from the blank white walls. Trembling, the girl stood up from her spot, only to find herself falling back down onto the floor, on her knees. While a look of pain did register on her face, nothing came out of her lips. 

Slowly, she rubbed her knees, finding that they had many scrapes on them. Some cuts had also been matted with dried blood, and if she tried to rub them off, it would only hurt even more. She looked around once more. The nothingness of the room had been bothering her for the longest time, but even she already lost track of time. 

Perhaps there had been no time at all. 

There had been a door right behind her, though she knew opening it would be futile. She had tried many times, only to fail every time as the doorknob was locked. A sigh escapes the girl’s lips, and instead of attempting to stand once more she began to crawl towards the door. Suddenly, a slip of paper slid in from the tiny crack of the door, and the girl hastily picked it up. Her eyes scanned the one sentence it bore many times, and the trembling of her hands only grew. 

_ Are you broken yet, Kurumi?  _

As if she only remembered her name, Kurumi mustered up all of her strength to stand up and not fall. With a sudden burst of energy she rushed to the door and banged on it. First with one fist, then both. “Let me out!” she began to scream at the top of her lungs. “Don’t you dare trap me in here!  _ Let me out, now! _ ” For a period of time that only God knew, she only kept banging on the door and screaming, until she managed to hear the click of the lock from the other side. 

Without another thought, she pushed the door open and rushed out, even if she fell straight to her knees after tripping on her own feet. However, the other side was not what she had been expecting at all. 

The room she had stepped in was much like the room she had just been in, except it had been much brighter. The white walls, however, were stained with blood and numerous bodies scattered around the floor. Corpses that she immediately recognized despite not looking directly at their faces. It had been her friends, brutally murdered and left like ragdolls on the floor. Kurumi screamed at the sight, trying to back away against the door that had no longer been there. In its place had been a message written in blood that Kurumi could feel on her back. 

_ You’re about to do this.  _

After reading the message on the wall, Kurumi turned back to where the bodies had been, but they have disappeared in a similar fashion as the door did. Instead, another door had been on the other side, and the only thing standing between it and her was a single knife. Kurumi did not hesitate nor did she say a single word, and stood up to lift the knife off the floor. 

The look of horror on her face was gone. Kurumi’s lips started to twist into a grin as she opened the door and stepped out. 

This was just Insanity’s way of welcoming her. Kurumi just had to reciprocate the welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm now obligated to write the rest of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi as killers of some sort? (Please don't take me seriously again).


End file.
